Nalu Fluff Week 2k16
by RedFantasies
Summary: In response to tumblr's nalu fluff week
1. Chapter 1

**Flowers, Starry Date, for tumblr's nalu fluff week**

 **Playlist: I'm Only Me When I'm With You-Taylor Swift, Baby It's You-Jojo, We Own the Night-Selena Gomez, Moonlight-Ariana Grande, I'm With You-Avril Lavigne, You Found Me-Kelly Clarkson**

Natsu tugged at the stiff collar of the tuxedo he was wearing. To say it was uncomfortable would be an understatement. He and Lucy had been dating for a while now so _of course_ they had gone on picnics and did other date-like things but that wasn't good enough for the guild. Didn't they have anything better to focus on? Some guild members, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, and even Loke, had dragged him to some stores looking for formal clothing. He hadn't wanted to go but when Erza told you to do something _you do it_. So that was how he wound up in front of Lucy's door, of course he had his scarf on though. That was a fight Mira and Erza let him win. Gray had reminded him that breaking in through windows was the opposite of romantic. Natsu had argued back saying that it didn't matter because why should he have to go through the trouble of climbing stairs when he could just jump? He knew Lucy kept the window open for him anyway. This time it was Mira who threatened him, so he kept his mouth shut, with little to no complaints, for the rest of the day. Then there had been the flowers. Roses, Loke had suggested, whereas Mirajane told him lilies. In the end he picked his own, a nice assortment of yellows, pinks, and whites.

"Oh Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed when she opened the door. She was excited to see him, and yet surprised that he had taken the time to go through the front door instead of the bedroom window.

He took the flowers out from behind his back and presented them to her with a flourish. "These are for you." She squealed and deeply inhaled. And promptly sneezed. "Weirdo, that's why you don't do that."

Lucy huffed at the teasing but took another smell. "What are you doing here? We didn't have a date did we?"

"No this was a surprise," Natsu admitted. "The people at the guild put me up to it. They wanted us to go to a fancy dinner." The implication that he clearly didn't want to be doing this was crystal clear.

"Why did you go with it then?" Lucy inquired as she stepped out of the doorway to let him inside.

Natsu shuddered. "Erza." That was all he had to say and Lucy filled in the rest. "If it's ok with you, I want to do something different."

"What did you want to do?" Lucy asked.

"It's too late for dinner now anyway and I found a place I want to show you; I think you'll really like it."

"That sounds like fun; let's go," Lucy started walking towards the door.

"Wait, let me change first," Natsu said sheepishly.

About fifteen minutes later the two were lying down in a field of flowers on top of a hill just outside Magnolia. There was a clear view of the sky and Lucy was shocked into silence because of how beautiful it was. "Natsu, this, this is beautiful." She was at a loss for words. This brought her back to nights spend with her mother outside learning about the constellations and marveling at just how beautiful the night sky was. Unnoticed tears came to her eyes at the sentimentality of it. "How did you know I'd like it?"

"You told me Luce," he answered as he laced their fingers together. "You said about how much you loved stargazing with your mother." Without a word she cradled his cheek in her hand and gently moved his head in her direction. Natsu seemed to understand because he met her halfway and gently kissed her. It was so tender and so full of love that it made Lucy's heart swell with affection. When they parted, their foreheads were touching. The way Natsu was looking at her made Lucy feel cherished, like she was something precious.

"I love you Natsu." He beamed at her. Of course they had said it before, they had been dating for almost a year now, but the thrill of it never wore off.

"I love you too Luce. Always." The next kiss was just as sweet. Natsu's hand was on the back of her neck, the other around her waist, keeping her as close as possible. His natural warmth was comforting and caused Lucy to melt in his arms. Lucy didn't know how long they stayed out kissing and stargazing. Nor did she know when she fell asleep. But when she woke up in her bed, it was still dark out and Natsu's arm was draped over her waist. Even in his sleep he was protective. The thought made Lucy smile.

"Go to sleep Luce," he murmured, his arm tightening around her. Blushing slightly she curled up next to him, his chest against her back and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 **This was my first attempt at writing a kiss scene so I hope it's not too terrible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Playlist: Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift, Be Alright-Ariana Grande, Hate to See Your Heart Break by Paramore**

This wasn't the first time Natsu had woken up with a nightmare. He had had several of them before, mostly about Lucy. The nightmare he had tonight was one that he hadn't had in a while. This one had been about future Lucy's death. Except this time, he had been too late to save present Lucy too. His hand went to his face and he wasn't surprised to find tears there. Ever since the war with Alvarez ended the nightmares had become more and more frequent. Normally he could convince himself to go back to sleep but this time, he _needed_ reassurance that she was safe, that she was still alive. Natsu slipped out of his hut, being careful not to wake up Happy, and walked down the well-worn path out of the forest. When he was in front of Lucy's apartment he sprang up onto her windowsill. Natsu could hear her steady breathing and he exhaled a sigh of relief. Without a second thought he snuck in her bed in, what he thought was, a stealthy manner.

"Natsu?" she asked, her voice heavy with sleep. "What are you doing here?" He gulped and nuzzled her neck.

"Nightmare," he choked out. "I just needed to see if you were ok. I'll go now," he muttered and was ready to slip out of her bed when she grabbed his hand.

"Stay. Please." When he lied back down she wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly. "We're safe," she whispered and he nodded as one of her hands started stroking his hair. "Nothing's going to happen to us anymore." As she whispered her words of reassurance and comfort, Natsu buried his face in her neck. The ever-present scent of vanilla and strawberry soothed him almost as much as her words did. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible.

Natsu didn't know when, but somewhere along the line, Lucy had become home. It didn't matter where they were, as long as she was with him everything would be fine. And so, like many nights before, they fell asleep in a tangle of arms and legs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Playlist: Made in the USA-Demi Lovato; Mine, You Are in Love, Enchanted-Taylor Swift; Nobody-Selena Gomez; 400 Lux, Ribs-Lorde**

 **College AU**

It was Magnolia's annual winter festival, which meant that the fairgrounds were open. Natsu loved going there, not particularly for the rides, but for all of the food and spending time with friends. This year he was going with Lucy, just the two of them since it was their first time going together as a couple. Natsu knew Gray, Juvia, Erza, and Jellal would be there but he hoped they wouldn't run into them. It would kill the mood for Natsu and Gray to be in a brawl. He had picked Lucy up and, at her insistence, took motion-sickness medicine so they could go on rides together. Surprisingly Natsu loved roller coasters, especially ones that scared Lucy because it gave him an excuse to hold her hand. Of course, that was before they were dating, but he was still looking forward to it.

Now they were walking hand in hand and before they were going to eat, Natsu had wheedled Lucy into going on at least one roller coaster that she considered scary. The one they were going on was one that Natsu loved. It was called "Dragon Fight" because of all the corkscrews, drops, and loops. Just by looking at it Lucy started praying in her mind that she would be ok. Lucy knew that Natsu wouldn't do anything if he thought it was dangerous but still…she was torn out of her thoughts when a warm hand was on her shoulder.

"Relax Luce, it'll be fine," he comforted her. "We can get off line if you want," he suggested and Lucy shook her head.

"No, I'm doing this. I'll probably hate you, but I'm doing it."

"That's the spirit. It's only a minute long, not too bad right?" The closer they got to the loading platform the more nervous Lucy got.

"When we're done with this, you owe me going on the teacups got it Dragneel?" she spit out through clenched teeth. Natsu laughed and nodded, throwing an arm around her shoulders. Absentmindedly he rubbed his thumb over her arm in an attempt to soothe her.

"Are you boarding next?" one of the attendants asked as they finally approached the cart they would be riding in. Of course it looked like a dragon. This one, to Natsu's delight, was painted red. Ever since he was little he had been fascinated with dragons. And people seemed to think it was funny, since he was, and still is, a pyromaniac.

"Yeah, the two of us are together." Being able to say that made him burst with pride. Lucy was an amazing person and she, he felt, was out of his league but yet somehow she had fallen in love with him. He knew that there had been countless guys that had asked her out, that had looked at him with jealousy for being Lucy Heartfilia's best friend. Now he got to throw that in their faces. He liked showing her off, and he knew she liked showing him off too. Lucy truly was an amazing person.

He looked over at his amazing girlfriend and saw that she had her eyes squeezed tight and her head tilted back, almost like she was praying. When she felt the ride lurch forward she squealed and grabbed his hand so hard she could have cut off circulation. The other hand was clinging to the bar strapping her into the car like a lifeline. Natsu chuckled softly and allowed her to squeeze his hand through all of the loops and corkscrews. Whatever words of comfort he wanted to offer her were lost in the wind but he gave her hand a tight squeeze. When she squeezed back Natsu knew she would be fine.

Lucy was dizzy when she got off the ride and when she straightened she glared at her boyfriend. "You're already dizzy Luce. Are you sure you want to go on the teacups?" he teased.

"Natsu Dragneel if you don't bring me to the teacups I will throw you out the window you always seem to use to visit me." He laughed and even Lucy gave a warm smile up at him. She loved the teacups. They were so whimsical and she didn't care if others said it was childish. Deep down, she knew Natsu loved them too. He might think he was lucky dating her, but Lucy knew she was lucky to be dating him.

She and Natsu had met in school when she was volunteering as a tutor and he just so happened to be there that day. Eventually they started meeting each other for coffee or lunch every day and they became closer ever since. Natsu was sincere, selfless, and knew, despite his lack of experience with dating, how to make her feel treasured. He let her know almost every day that he was so lucky he had an amazing girlfriend like her and Lucy reciprocated the words, never not being genuine. As they walked, Lucy noticed that small lights had been crisscrossed over the walkway, almost like stars and just like that, it also started to snow. The weather forecaster had predicted it last week but there was something magical about seeing the white flakes landing in Natsu's bright pink hair and black jacket. She knew from the way he was looking at her that he was thinking the same thing. Natsu gave her his megawatt grin and brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"You're beautiful," Natsu murmured as he pulled her into a hug. And just then, with the snow falling and the twinkling lights above them, it felt something like out of a fairy tale.

 **If anyone was curious this was based off of an actual experience I had this summer when my friends made me go on a roller coaster with them.**


End file.
